Someone to Call My Own
by silbwise
Summary: An arranged marriage was not what Inuyasha wanted, but he can't get out of it unless he wants lose his fortune. So he decides to finally meet his bride and accept his fate, except fate has other plans. AU,OOC,lemony. Pairing undecided will decide later.
1. One

**Hi my name is Sil. I wrote this story a while ago and I even had it posted on I came up with the idea since I'm a big fan of historical romance novels and a big fan of Inuyasha. So I thought I would combine the two, but I got a really bad case of writer's block and took it off the site to repost at a later date. Well here it is again I am rewriting the chapters hoping to get they creative juices flowing, this is the first one I've done. There will be lemons for those who like them, if you don't I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He owns me.**

**SOMEONE TO CALL MY OWN**

Chapter 1 – One

Spring 1818

From across the candlelit room, Kagome watched her best friend Sango walk into the arms of another man, the third one tonight. An accounted beauty Sango had a long string of suitors. She was the heiress from one of the wealthiest families in all of England. Kagome and Sango had been best friends ever since they were five years old. Sango's family had a country estate right next to the small cottage where Kagome and her parents lived. Kagome came to live with Sango when her parents died in a mysterious carriage accident two years ago. It was never understood by anyone what could have spooked the horse into plunging down a ravine. Kagome was devastated. Sango's parents agreed to take the poor Kagome in as a companion to their daughter. Her parents had left her a small allowance, but without any other relatives, Kagome had nowhere to go. They became inseparable.

Sango had just been launched into Society the Spring Kagome came to live with them. Kagome accompanied Sango every where she went from endless routs and balls to shopping and riding. Sango with her looks and inheritance was considered to be a great match for any man searching for a wife. Especially the fortune hunters, who would try any thing to compromise her in order to force a match, Kagome serve as a deterrent, most times. Sango was admired by all and everyone wanted to be in her company. Kagome was only known as her shadow, since she always kept to herself and never danced. She was little better than a paid companion. No one ever noticed the shadow.

What was not generally known to anyone outside the family was that Sango was already betrothed to a Scottish Earl named Inuyasha Aiko, Earl of Shikon. It had been a match made by their parents when Sango was born. Ten years her senior, Inuyasha had been away at school, and then he had gone off to war in the Continent and now after his father's death a few months ago, he had settled in his estate in Scotland. He now needed to be married in order to secure the earldom with an heir. The first thing he needed to do was to meet his future bride.

Sango was told about the contract made on her behalf with the Earl before she was launched into her first season. Her parents wanted her to know so that she would be aware of her inability to accept any suitors seriously. Sango accepted her fate, as an obedient daughter, and seem to be cheerful and eager but when Sango told Kagome about it, Kagome couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be tied to a perfect stranger for the rest of your life and be so uncaring about it. Sango had devised a plan to have as much fun while she still could since her family wasn't sure when Inuyasha Aiko would be ready to claim his bride. As much as she did not like the idea of marrying a complete stranger, Sango still was a dutiful daughter and she would rather marry this earl knowing how rich he already was, than try her luck in the marriage mart and be married for her money. She was assured by her parents that he was an honorable man with a flawless reputation.

Inuyasha Aiko, Earl of Shikon, was about to marry a girl he had never met.

Even though he was fully aware of his duty, he did not like the idea of marrying and bedding a total stranger. After his father died, he had made some inquiries with his solicitor in London as to the contract and its validity. He wanted to see if there was any way to get out of it. He hated the fact that such an important decision was made for him without his consent. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it, their parents had covered all the particulars rather well and a clause in the contract in case he refused to marry the girl they had chosen called for him to forfeit his fortune and estate to his half brother.

Since his fate had been decided and he was forced to accept this marriage he had informed the parents of his intended arrival in London on a certain date for the announcement of their engagement. He, on the other hand, planned to arrive in London several weeks before he was expected, to surprise his fiancé. His best friend Sesshomaru, Earl of Tenseiga would accompany him. Sesshomaru was weary of the country and needed some entertainment. They had been friends since they were children, they had gone to Cambridge together, but while Inuyasha went off to war in the continent, Sesshomaru's father had died and having to assume his title he stayed behind to see to his estates. Another reason for Sesshomaru's visit to London is to start his search for a suitable bride, it was about time he took care of this particular business. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had not been promised to marry at the age of 10 to someone unknown to him. Inuyasha's plan was simple, arrive in London and catch his bride to be unawares. He always liked the idea of catching her with her guard down. People tended to act completely different when they were in his vicinity.

Kagome sat in her room preparing for bed, her usual ritual was to stare out her window that faced the street and to write in her journal before going to bed. Her entry tonight read:

_Dear Diary_

_Today was exhausting. I had no idea that shopping for a trousseau was so much work, even if its not your own. Sango seems to be looking forward to this marriage, very unlike her. She is very strong minded, but she seems to just be content with the whole arrangement. I guess I just don't understand. I would kick and scream if someone had made such an enormous decision without asking me. I don't think marriage is for me, but eventually I'm going to have to leave this house after Sango is married. I miss my family. Tomorrow Sango wants to go to the theater, I don't like the theater, everyone is there only to see and be seen, I don't want to see anyone in particular, and I certainly don't want to be on display. I know why people stare at me. _

Kagome closed her diary, snuffed the candle and went to bed. Her last thought before falling asleep was how good it would be to have some peace and quiet. 'Sango will be married soon and I will be left behind, again.' She thought before closing her eyes.

At the same time across town Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived at Inuyasha's London townhouse. While the servants were busy settling them in, they were in the library for a much needed glass of port.

"Well man, what are your plans for your last few weeks as a free man?" Sesshomaru said.

"First I need to make a few visits to my tailor and boot maker, not having been in London for years I'm afraid I'm a bit out of fashion. I would not want to offend my future wife." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He didn't give a damn about fashion or so called polite society.

"What about your hair?" Sesshomaru said. "It is very unfashionable."

"What about it? It's the only thing I would never change about my appearance for anyone."

Inuyasha's hair was one of his most striking features, not only was very long for a man, but what made it singularly beautiful was the white almost silver color of it. He never cut it and it was half way down his back, he would never cut it since his father wore it the same way for most of his life. Women found this to be absolutely savage looking and along with the golden color of his eyes framed by slashing black eyebrows he was considered to have an unusual handsomeness that women found fascinating. He was a favorite among the village girls and the wives of his fellow officers.

"Well, since we're going to have to adjust to town hours I would like to go to bed early tonight. Since I'm positive I will not get a chance again until we return to the country." Inuyasha said yawning.

"You go," said Sesshomaru. "I think I'm in need of some entertainment. I think I'll visit the stews for a while, I'll see you in the morning."

Kagome rose at dawn, dressed and had a groom bring around her favorite horse; he would be accompanying her on an early morning ride. It wasn't the fashionable hour to go riding in the park but Kagome had no problem with it, she rather enjoyed the solitude as much as it was with her groom along. Riding gave her the opportunity of some exercise and time to think. Unbeknownst to her she was being watched.

On his way back to the house, after a long night of cards and women, Sesshomaru had decided to cut across the park since at this early hour hackneys where nowhere to be found. Making his way across the cobblestone walk, he went past very few people. Some were on horseback taking an early morning ride; others were workers heading to the docks, and the odd drunk asleep on the grass. All of the sudden a woman appeared in the trail in front of him. She was sedately riding her horse. An apparition in a deep wine colored riding habit was heading straight toward him. For a moment he cursed the amount of drink he had consumed earlier, he thought he was hallucinating. Apparition or not from what he could see, she was lovely. Strike that -she was beautiful. She was wearing a very fashionable little hat that matched her habit, she had great big eyes that as she got closer he could tell their color was a deepest blue he'd ever seen, almost black. She had a cute upturned nose and hair the color of midnight. There was a faint blush on her cheeks probably from the slight morning chill. To Sesshomaru she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. As she came near he tipped his hat and their eyes met. She acknowledged his greeting with a slight nod. Sesshomaru didn't know how long he stood there frozen looking after the retreating vision. After a moment he started back towards the townhouse, promising himself he would find out who the girl was, if she was real that is.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think, ok? Thanks!**


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own him I swear!

Chapter 2 – Second

"Damn, Damn Bloody Hell!" cursed Sesshomaru.

Ranting and raving Sesshomaru stormed into the breakfast room where Inuyasha was reading the morning paper.

"What are you so worked up about?" Inuyasha inquired only half interested.

Sesshomaru flopped on the nearest chair, after a few seconds of not getting an answer Inuyasha went back to his paper.

"I was just walking through the park on my way back when I spotted the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sesshomaru paused as if recalling the event. "She was just there riding her horse, I didn't speak to her, I just stood there like an idiot and watched her ride away. Now I have no way to find her. I don't know who she could possibly be." He said dejectedly.

Inuyasha at first thought he was kidding, and then looking up from his newspaper he saw Sesshomaru's face and was astonished. Sesshomaru never felt passionately about anything or anyone, he always had a cool and calm façade that sometimes irritated him. Seeing him in such a state about an unknown girl was a first.

"Keh, is that all?" Inuyasha said flippantly, just to get a rise out of him. He didn't like this mood of his at all, it did not bode well. "I can't imagine anyone being so beautiful as to fall in love with at first sight."

"I never said I was in love, lust maybe but not love. Anyway I would not expect a man who's already engaged to understand" Sesshomaru said his frustration starting to flare. He couldn't believe his bad luck.

"Anyway, speaking of my engagement, we are schedule to make an appearance at the McElroy ball tomorrow night. My fiancé will be attending." Inuyasha spoke without any feeling.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said standing to serve himself from the side board. "I don't understand how we have already been invited to a ball. We've been in town less than a day."

"We weren't actually invited, my man of affairs Mr. Myoga found out that my fiancé was invited to this ball and he just thought I would be able to use the information. It seems my fiancée is the toast of the season and she's out almost every night. I just thought we'd crash. Who would turn us away?" Inuyasha's arrogance was immense, but he was right, they were two earls richer than most of the people in attendance at any one soiree and hostess were always trying to get them to attend one of their parties whenever they would happen to be in town. Sesshomaru also knew that he wanted to surprise his fiancé unawares so he agreed.

"I guess you're right." Sesshomaru replied his mind still on the girl from the park.

Meanwhile across town

"Sango, Dear" Sango's mother Lady Matsamura (picture Kagome's mom) rushed into her daughter's bedroom, looking excited and breathless.

"Yes mother." Sango replied surprised to see her mother in such an excited state.

"You'll never believe it," She paused for effect. "Your fiancé is in town!"

"What!" Sango said unable to believe hear ears. "He's here. Why so soon? I thought you said he'd sent word that he would be arriving in three weeks."

"I don't know dear, maybe he's anxious to meet you before the engagement ball." Lady Matsamura thought nothing of the panic that had crept in Sango's voice she just dismissed it as excitement. "Just make sure you look your best at all times for we don't know when he'll come to call." With that, she turned and left the room leaving Sango bewildered.

'I'm not ready for this.' Sango thought sadly.

Kagome sat curled up in her favorite chair in the library when Sango came in looking for her. Kagome did not like the worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Kagome said getting up.

Sango took a deep breath and said "My fiancé arrive in town last night."

"Oh!" It was all Kagome could say. At the moment Sango didn't look like a girl who had accepted her fate.

"Are you OK?" Kagome was worried Sango always seemed so sure about everything. She looked like she was distressed by the news.

"I'm…m not ready, he just took away the last few weeks of freedom I had planned by showing up here early." Her voice shook.

"Now calm yourself Sango, This is a great compliment, he would want to meet you long before the engagement, it's only natural." Kagome always said things like this with a smile.

"You're always the optimist aren't you? You don't understand. I have accepted the fact that this marriage will happen. All I wanted was time to prepare and enjoy myself. Now it is no longer possible." Sango paused; she took a deep breath and the said. "Mother said we must be in our best looks at all times; we don't know when the earl might pay us a visit." Sango left the room leaving Kagome confused.

'I thought she wanted to marry.' Kagome thought.

Later that night, Kagome's journal entry read:

_Dear Diary_

_Today had to be a pretty bad day for Sango after she delivered the news of her fiancé arriving in town last night we spent the rest of the day believing he'd come to see her. But he never showed up. Sango is miserable I wish there was something I could do. She had always seemed so calm about this; I would have been the one a nervous wreck if I was told I was going to marry a complete stranger. I really hope they like each other I don't want Sango to be unhappy. Tomorrow night we are scheduled to go to the McElroy ball, hopefully this will cheer her up, she loves dancing. Maybe he'll come to see her tomorrow and all will be well. _

Kagome climbed into bed and snuffed out the candle. Outside her window someone watched as the light went out.

Count Miroku, "The Houshi", had sat in his carriage watching his victim ramble across the park on horseback this morning. 'She was beautiful' he thought. Now like always he had watched her sit by her window writing. 'She will be mine.' He vowed to himself.

Count Miroku was known to be the most lecherous rake in town. He believed that because of his rank and wealth he could take advantage of anyone he considered weak. For about a month now he'd set his sights on Miss Kagome Higurashi, the companion to the lovely Sango Matsamura. He'd tried to woo her in the usual manner with compliments, gifts and she had always been polite but turned down every one of his attempts. He thought that since her prospects of marriage were nonexistent since she was penniless, that she would jump at the chance to be his mistress, but it seems she would rather remain the virginal wallflower forever. He guessed it was time for more forceful tactics.


	3. Three

I should have mentioned that this story was previously posted on under my other alias Animecrazygirl. I was kicked off a while ago and since I had no idea how to continue the story after chapter twelve I just left it. I've picked it up again hoping doing a re-write will stimulate the creative juices and allow me to finish the story. For those of you who've read and remember my story- thanks and keep reading. For those who haven't I hope you enjoy and please review I love reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a whole lot of shoes.

Chapter 3 - Third

In another ballroom, in another overcrowded home of one of London's elite, Lord and Lady McElroy were having one of the typical lavish balls that were usual at the height of the season. They were your typical high society couple. They had no children, but they were well liked by everyone and their parties were always a crush. Sango and Kagome had attended so far about a dozen balls this season. This one could have been just like all the others with Sango surrounded by admirers and dancing every dance, while Kagome sat on the edge of the dance floor with the matrons and watched her best friend enjoy herself.

Tonight they arrived accompanied by Lady Matsamura. Kagome was dressed in a beautiful pale green silk high waisted gown, with tiny sleeves off the shoulder, it was a simple design and she was wearing her mother's pearls and had her hair in ringlets atop her head. Lady Matsamura insisted that even though her marriage prospects were not very good she should still look her best. Sango on the other hand was stunning. She had a pale pink dress same style as Kagome's except the bodice was encrusted with tiny crystals, and the family diamonds graced her ears. Even though lady Matsamura knew her daughter didn't need to attract an offer of marriage she still believed that there was no harm if her daughter broke a few hearts along the way.

Even though she was the belle of the ball Sango was on edge. Inuyasha Aiko had not called on her today, and she didn't know if she should be relieved or annoyed. She felt that since she was his fiancée, he should have been at her doorstep the minute he arrived in town. But she wasn't about to let him spoil her evening, the dance was about to be opened by their hosts and her dance card was full. She was going to enjoy herself if it killed her, and Lord Inuyasha could go to hell.

The Houshi was watching his pray from the moment she had arrived. She was chatting with some women by the windows on the other side of the ballroom from his observations this was they way she'd spent every ball. He made his way down the staircase not allowing his gaze away from her. Miroku couldn't wait till he had her in his arms, but waiting was something he was not very good at.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where on their way to the very same ball.

"Here is the plan…" said Inuyasha.

"Why do we need a plan at all?" Sesshomaru cut in. Thought he was taking this just a little too far. He was already bored with the whole thing.

"I can't just walk in. I want to stake out the place and my fiancé first. You will arrive first and I will take a walk around the gardens and come in through one of the side doors." Inuyasha said apparently satisfied with his strategy. He was very confident that his fiancé would not know who he was if she chanced to see him but at his request her parents had sent him her likeness about a year ago so he would have no trouble find her.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said. He wasn't in a good mood. The lady from the park was still on his mind.

"All right then, I'll see you in there." Inuyasha said getting out of the carriage about a block from the McElroy's townhouse.

Sesshomaru descended the staircase looking all around the room. He made a dashing picture and he knew it. He was dressed all in black the only relief was his crisp white cravat. He grabbed a glass of port from one of the footmen and made a bee line towards the gaming tables set up in one of the parlors. He had very few acquaintances in town and did not need to stop and chat with anyone. He ignored the veiled glances some of the women gave him. Some might recognize him; he did have a reputation among some of the gentlemen. He had been known to have fought a duel or two in his short stay in town a few years ago. He never killed his opponent; he wanted them very much alive as a reminder of his skill.

Kagome didn't enjoy dancing much, she was only an average dancer, plus she was rarely asked to dance. She needed a glass of lemonade and some fresh air, the room was very stuffy with countless people and about a few hundred beeswax candles burning. It was a miracle no one fainted. On her way to the refreshment table she saw Sango dancing a waltz, it seemed like Lord Aiko had been forgotten, she was radiant, and the man dancing with her was mesmerized.

Just before she reached the punch table Count Miroku intercepted her.

"Good evening, my lord." She said politely but mentally groaning. She was weary of his attentions; there was something about him she didn't trust.

"Miss Higurashi, would you favor me with a dance my dear." He said in that way she didn't like. As if he was trying to put her in a trance.

"I…I was just on my way to get some refreshment, I'm a little overheated. Maybe some other time." she made to walk away but suddenly his arm was restraining her.

"May I join you?" He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Of course." 'Why me?' she thought.

She took a glass of lemonade her mind racing trying to think of ways to get rid of the sleazy count.

"I hope you're enjoying the ball sir."

"I think I will be enjoying it a lot more shortly. Would you care to take a walk in the gardens my dear?" Miroku said a weird look in his eyes.

"I can't do that sir, it is not proper for me to walk out with you."

'Why didn't he get the hint?' she was getting annoyed.

Suddenly he caught her wrist in an almost cruel grip. "It would be to your advantage to accompany into the garden Miss Higurashi." He said menacingly.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but please let go of me", she whispered.

He tightened his grip.

"You're hurting me." She said quietly. She didn't want anyone to overhear.

"Walk out with me my dear", he slowly dragged her towards the garden doors. "You wouldn't want to cause a scene that would embarrass your friend and her family. If you scream everyone will know you for the slut you are."

Kagome couldn't breathe, panic starting to overtake her. If he took her deep into the vast gardens she would be lost. Even though there were a few people outside in the gallery no one would stray farther into the garden, there was a chill in the air. She had to think fast, it would only be a few moments before they were completely isolated.

Sesshomaru was bored. 'Inuyasha had better make his appearance soon.' he thought.

Looking around the room he considered asking some of the pretty ladies in attendance for a dance. He needed something to do to past the time, but the image of the girl from the park kept getting in the way. He had to find her. He would take the search for her as a project. He was here to find a bride after all. Suddenly the color green caught his eye. He saw the retreating figure of a young woman accompanied by a man heading towards the garden. He thought he recognized her.

He dragged her towards the far wall of the garden in between to large bushes. She was trembling from fear and the cold but in his deluded mind he believed it was from excitement. He had both her hands locked behind her back now. He was so close she could smell the brandy he had drunk.

"Sir why are you doing this I thought you were a gentleman. If you let go of me I promise I will not tell any one of your odd behavior" she begged.

He ignored her plea and began tracing a finger down the column of her neck.

"You're very beautiful, you know." He said in a slow menacing voice that just made Kagome want to jump out of her skin. She thought she could talk him out of hurting her or at least if she kept talking she would think of a way out.

"Sir please, this is not like you."

"Oh it is very much like me. You see I've watched you for a very long time and I've wanted you, wanted you squirming beneath me as a part your legs and make you mine." Then he did the unthinkable, he slowly licked from the base of her neck upwards. Kagome thought she would disgrace herself right there and then and the contents of the stomach would make a comeback.

"Sir I beg of you please let me go." she tried to break the hold he had on both of her hands.

"I wouldn't do that my dear; it only excites me more when you fight me." He said smiling in the darkness at her. He buried his face on the valley of her breasts.

Kagome screamed "Let go of me!"

Suddenly, as if by an unseen force, he was ripped away from her. He landed on the ground at someone's feet. "What the devil?" He said as he struggled to get back up. Kagome stared open mouthed.

"I believe the lady asked you to let go of her." A man said.

A/N: OK SO FAR SO GOOD RIGHT?


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I only play with them.

Chapter 4 - Fourth

Kagome was so relieved she almost fainted.

She wasn't even able to register what was happening before her.

Count Miroku was on a heap on the floor. A man she'd never seen before looked down at him. Suddenly he dragged him to his feet.

"I would suggest you leave and find yourself a couple of seconds for when mine pay you a visit." The man said very calmly turning his attention to the shocked Kagome.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you've made a grave mistake." Miroku made to leave.

"Wait, I almost forgot." The man closed the distance in two long strides. Miroku froze.

"I believe I have forgotten the proper way to issue a challenge. I'm afraid I'm forgetting my manners. I believe I'm supposed to slap your face with my glove." The man coiled back and slammed a fist straight at the count's nose. Miroku reeled back almost falling.

"You'll pay for this!" holding his bleeding nose, he fled.

The man returned his attention to the catatonic lady he had just saved.

Kagome was speechless for a moment. After gathering her wits she turned to the stranger who was retrieving her fan from where she dropped it. "Sir please, I can't let you fight a duel because of me. You don't even know me." He picked her up and placed her on her feet and then handed her the fan.

"Madam, do not concern yourself." He said quietly.

"But it does concern me. I won't allow you risk your life over me. I can't thank you enough, but please don't go through with this. The count is not an honorable man. He will probably do anything to win and you might be killed." She pleaded. Her eyes were huge with worry.

He was touched. She seemed more concerned with his welfare than the fact that she had almost been raped.

"Let me take you to the back entrance," He said guiding her by the arm. "That way you can slip to the ladies withdrawing room without anyone noticing." She wasn't paying any attention. "You might want to fix your attire after your ordeal." He offered gently.

"Sir please I beg you to stop this nonsense." They arrived at the back door.

"Madam, do not worry, I won't do anything so foolish as to get myself killed." He pushed her through the door.

She whirled to repeat her plea. "Wait, I don't even know your name." But it was too late he was gone.

'Who was that man?' she thought. She then entered the house, she needed a drink and some time to think on how to find and stop, the most fascinating man she'd ever met, from getting himself killed. She had to act quickly. Sango knew a lot of people and she might know who the man was.

Sango took a break from the dancing and went in search of Kagome. She hadn't seen her in a while and was worried she wasn't trying to enjoy herself like always. She just didn't understand her sometimes. While Sango pondered Kagome's tendency to just mope around at public gatherings she was not aware of the silver haired young man who'd just entered the room and was watching her every move.

Sango was about to search for Kagome in the ladies withdrawing room when the most handsome man she'd ever seen crossed her path.

"My lady Sango" He said in what Sango thought sounded like a purr. It sent chills down her spine and suddenly she wanted to hear more. He bent at the waist and took her hand and kissed it.

She was perplexed. "I'm sorry I don't believe we've met."

"I'm sorry we didn't meet sooner. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Inuyasha Aiko and I believe we are going to be married." He said with smugness that, had Sango been paying attention, would not tolerate. She was so shocked at the sensual awareness her body was having to him, she just stared.

"My Lord" She tried to make her voice as calm as possible. "I was told you were in town, but since you did not call on me today I suspected the report was not true. We expected you to arrive in 3 weeks. We were supposed to meet then." She said remembering the freedom he had stolen from her, but thinking that she may not mind too much being married to him.

"I just thought we should meet before then, after I learned of your beauty I couldn't help myself." He grabbed her arm and led her to one of the windows.

Sango was flattered. She felt herself blush and hoped he would attribute it to the warmth in the room.

'Yes, I think we'll get along just fine.' He thought. Taking her to his bed would not be a problem at all.

'It's about time.' Sesshomaru thought annoyed. He had bigger fish to catch. He'd watched Inuyasha introduce himself to his fiancé, and from the look on her face, Inuyasha had achieved the desired effect on her. He began to approach them.

"There you are Aiko!" Sesshomaru said the minute he was within ear shot of the couple.

"Sesshomaru, may I introduce Lady Sango. She will become engaged to me in a fortnight."

"My pleasure madam" Sesshomaru kissed her hand.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru. We've been friends since we were children." Inuyasha said.

"I'm pleased to meet you" Sango thought him to be very handsome as well.

Kagome felt better after taking a rest in the withdrawing room and decided to seek out the gentleman that had saved her. She had to find Sango. As she stepped out onto the ballroom she started to look for a sparkling pink gown. She made a couple of turns around the perimeter and finally found Sango talking to two men. To her surprise Sango was talking to the very man she was looking for. Give it to Sango to find the man before she did.

"Sango" Kagome said as she came near her eyes fixed upon his face.

"There you are, I was looking for you, but I was stopped by these gentlemen." Sango paused. "Kagome, may I introduce Lord Sesshomaru, and My fiancé Lord Inuyasha."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she proceeded to do something she'd never done before, she fainted.

A/N: Sorry short chapter, but you guys let me know how's it going, ok?


	5. Five

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Here we go!

Chapter 5 - Fifth

Sesshomaru did a double take, he couldn't believe it. The goddess from the park was heading right towards them. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He was about to excuse himself to intercept her when lady Sango spoke:

"Kagome, there you are." Sango said. "I was looking for you when I was stopped by these gentlemen." Sango smiled anticipating Kagome's reaction. "May I introduce Lord Sesshomaru," Sango paused for dramatic effect. "And my fiancé Lord Inuyasha."

'Oh my god' Kagome thought before unconsciousness claimed her.

Kagome opened her eyes to see her green silk skirts draped over the black sleeve of someone carrying her across the ballroom. Sesshomaru had caught her before she hit the floor. She looked up and her eyes met clear amber ones, it was the man she recognized as lord Sesshomaru. He was smiling down at her, Kagome blushed ashamed at the scene she must have made and now having this stranger carry her out. She was mortified, she'd never fainted before in her life. She felt the muscles of his chest through his clothes flex against her cheek and suddenly she felt shy, he was a complete stranger after all.

She wasn't sure how long it took but it seemed like it was taking forever to cross the width of the ballroom. They stepped out onto the drive were all the carriages were waiting. Sango had collected their cloaks and was directing them towards the carriage. Sesshomaru placed her in the cab and once inside Kagome was forced to speak "Sir I don't know how to thank you for your assistance. I'm in your debt."

"I would be fully compensated if you allow me to visit you tomorrow to see how you are feeling." Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Of course, thank you" She smiled, his attentions were making her uncomfortable. She was tired, being almost raped and realizing she had been saved by her best friend's fiancé and now having to figure out how to stop a duel was exhausting. Suddenly as if he knew she was thinking about him, Inuyasha materialized by the window his gaze fixed on Sango.

He then said "I will call on you tomorrow Lady Sango, until then. Good night Lady Matsamura." He said to Sango's mother with a slight bow of his head. She had seen the commotion and rushed to her daughter's side. She had been hastily introduced to her future son in law.

And then Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She thought she would faint for the second time that night. His eyes were an unusual gold color. She didn't notice the color of his eyes before and then he spoke sending a shudder through her.

"I hope you feel better Miss Kagome." And then he left. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest she could hardly breathe.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked concerned.

"Fine" she said halfheartedly. 'This is not good.' she thought.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as the Matsamura carriage drove away.

"It's her." Sesshomaru said.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"The girl from the park, Lady Kagome is the girl I saw in the park." He could not believe his good fortune. She was Lady Sango's friend and he would see her often. He had decided then and there that she would be his. Fate had brought them together.

Inuyasha got into the carriage, Sesshomaru still stood there looking into the darkness.

"Are you coming?" Inuyasha said irritated. Now that Sesshomaru was infatuated with Kagome Higurashi he couldn't possibly ask him to be one of his seconds. If he knew what had happened to her, he would not hesitate to just kill Count Miroku. Not that Inuyasha had any reservation about doing the same, but Sesshomaru was ruthless, he would probably show up at the count's doorstep and shoot him dead. No one would know it was him either. He didn't care much about rituals like dueling, when it came to defending something that was important to him, he just sought vengeance.

"Yes." He replied. "I'm going to make her my wife." Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

Inuyasha missed that last statement he was lost in his own thoughts. He was deciding to wait a day to make his dawn appointment with the count. He was going to make him sweat a bit. Plus he needed to find seconds. The task might prove difficult since he didn't have many acquaintances in town.

Arriving at the Matsamura townhouse a footman helped Kagome out. She was feeling much better, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. So she let the footman carry her up the stairs. But Sango would not let her get away without talking to her, so she followed.

"Just set her down on the settee Shippo." Sango said when they entered Kagome's room.

"Thank you, Shippo." Kagome said. He bowed and left the room.

Kagome loved her room. It was decorated in her favorite colors, pink and white. Her bed was big and comfortable; she had a vanity table, an armoire, a writing desk, and the settee. This had been a sanctuary for her when she'd first moved in, but now it offered no comfort to her in light of the events of this evening.

Sango sat in the window seat. "I have to tell you I'm the one who should have fainted tonight. Imagine Lord Inuyasha surprising me like that. Although I found it to be a very pleasant surprise. He is incredibly handsome, and that hair." She let out a sigh. "I think I will like being married to him."

'She sounds so excited.' Kagome thought guiltily.

"The way he looked at me you should have seen it. He's eyes are so intense and I swear he made me shiver." Sango was rambling.

"Would you mind if we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired and I would like some sleep." Kagome didn't want to be rude but she needed to be alone and if she didn't say anything Sango would talk all night.

"Oh, I'm sorry I got carried away. Of course you should sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She left through the door that connected both their rooms. Kagome got up and locked it from her side. She was going to be up for a while and could not afford any interruptions.

Kagome went to her writing desk and took out a piece of paper. She had gone over the message in her head all the while Sango rambled on. She had formed a plan and hopefully this message will get the result she wanted. It read:

_Dear Sir,_

_It is imperative that we meet. I must speak with you before it's too late. You've helped me tonight. I mean to return the favor. We need to speak as soon and as discreetly as possible. I am able to get away after the household is a bed. Let me know of a time and place convenient for you. Please we must speak._

_KH_

Kagome rang for one of the maids. She asked her to send the footman up she had an errand she wanted him to do for her in the morning. Shippo arrived and she said,

"Shippo, we have known each other for a long time. I need to know I can trust you with a secret." He nodded. "I need you to deliver a message tonight to Lord Inuyasha. I don't know where his townhouse is, you would have to make inquiries. It is very important you don't let anyone know of this errand. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lady." He answered. He would do anything for his Lady. She had always been very kind to him.

"I need you to bring back an answer; it doesn't matter what time it is. Just come to my door. Make sure no one sees you."

"Yes miss." He said and then he left.

"So what do you think of your fiancée?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

After the ball they had gone to one of their clubs to relax.

"I really did not speak to her long enough to form an opinion. From what I observed during the night she was admired by a large number of men. This might be a problem when we are married. I would hate to find myself making dawn appointments at every turn. I may have to keep her busy in Scotland. I don't like London society anyway." He thought for a moment and then added. "She's very beautiful. I believe she'll do very well." For a moment Kagome's face flashed in his mind. He needed to deal with Count Miroku as soon as possible from what he learned tonight he was one of the worst lechers in town and stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. Too bad he couldn't tell Sesshomaru about this. He was enthralled by Miss Higurashi, and he couldn't blame him.

"I'm going back to the house. Will you be staying?" Inuyasha said getting up from his chair.

Sesshomaru didn't answer he was lost in his thoughts again and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. He knew Sesshomaru better than anyone and at the moment he knew that he was again distracted by a woman, a beautiful one at that. "Goodnight." Inuyasha said not waiting for a reply.

Inuyasha arrived at his townhouse at around 2:00 am. He expected his staff to have retired for the night. He had instructed them not to wait for him. Just as he was about to open the front door out of the corner of his eye he caught a movement in the shadows. He suddenly reached in his coat pocket for the dagger he always carried. Turning around dagger in hand he said, "If you wish to live a moment longer you will show yourself."

A very young man in a footman's uniform appeared.

"I have a very important message for you sir." He extended his hand to give him the message. Inuyasha noticed it trembled. 'He should be afraid I could have killed him.' Inuyasha thought putting the dagger back in his pocket after assessing that this particular fellow was too small to be of any threat. He read the message and then looked at Shippo.

"I'm supposed to bring back an answer." Shippo stuttered. He offered as an explanation for his continued presence.

"I will come to see her now. You will lead the way." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Shippo stuttered. "But…but sir, I was only supposed to bring back an answer, the lady will not be ready to receive you now."

"Oh yes she will." Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the scruff of the neck and shoved him through the carriage door. "Now tell my coachman the lady's address."

Kagome heard the light scratching she had been waiting for. She opened the door and was shoved backwards, hard. Inuyasha in his haste to get inside without being seen almost knocked her over.

"Well Madam, I have come in answer to your summons." Even though his voice was low she could tell he was furious.

"What are you doing here? I wanted to meet somewhere, not here in my room, with Sango in the next room. Where is Shippo? Why didn't you just send word?" She said frantically.

"Calm yourself." He ordered. "You obviously care nothing for your reputation. What difference does it make where we hold this meeting?" He walked across the room and sat on the edge of her bed. Kagome thought she would faint again.

She collected herself and continued "I need you to forget this foolishness with Count Miroku. I won't accept it. You need to take back the challenge."

"Madam you seem to be issuing a lot of orders tonight. I believed you should be grateful for my assistance tonight. I don't like being ordered around." He said in a very soft voice filled with menace.

She shuddered. "I would do anything to stop this from getting out of hand. Thanks to you I was not injured, and I would never even speak to the count ever again. You should not feel obligated to me. You should not be defending my honor you owe your protection to your fiancée, not me."

He sat there looking at her. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and he realized this meant a lot to her.

"Please I beg you don't meet the count." She pleaded.

"Very well," He got up and walked towards her. She froze. He came to stand in front of her. He was so close, she backed up against the door and he came even closer. He was about an inch from her face. She couldn't breathe. She suddenly realized she wanted him to touch her.

"You should be more careful, you seem to have a bad habit of meeting strange men in the dark." He whispered in her ear which sent a shiver down her neck that made her curl her toes. He was responding to her presence in a very physical and extremely disturbing way. Her voice pleading had touched him with the impact of an inviting caress. She was still garbed in her evening gown and noticed how her breasts rose and fell with her breathing. He also noticed how her midnight black hair fell in waves down her back. She looked good enough to eat, he thought, and he was ravenously hungry.

"I won't meet the count, just because you ask, but be warned madam. I will require payment for my service to you tonight. I'm not accustomed to backing out of challenges." He then ran his hands down her bare arms. She thought she would die. He should not be here. She should not be enjoying this. "Thank you" she managed to say.

After a moment he moved away and headed towards the window. He opened it wide and threw a leg over the edge. "You should be more careful Miss Kagome." He said right before he jumped. Shocked she ran to the window and only caught a glimpse of his coat as he fled down the alley behind the house.

A/N: I'm telling you I'm going to have to start to write myself in instead of Kagome. Lucky Girl!

Please review. I go to the computer several times a day just waiting and waiting and expecting. I thrive on reviews. (on her knees she begs).


	6. Six

Okay, I know it has taken me forever to post the revisions for this story. I'm sorry. Two kids, work and a husband do seem to get in the way of things sometimes, but I promise to finish posting the revised chapters and a new chapter (for those who have read the story before it was pulled from the first time under Animecrazygirl). Again, Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: .Even after all this time I haven't saved enough to buy Inuyasha. Don't own him yet.

Chapter 6 - SIXTH

"Damn her!" Miroku cursed at the flames. He was sitting in front of the fire in his study. He had managed to slip unnoticed out of the McElroy ball. No one noticed his bruised face and bleeding nose. Lord Inuyasha was going to pay, he vowed. He had found out the identity of his attacker from his valet who got it from one of the maids. Servants always knew of the latest gossip. The infamous earl from Scotland had come to meet his fiancé and announce his engagement. He was certain the beautiful Lady Sango would love to know that her future husband was defending her best friends honor practically willing to get himself killed for her. Miroku was so focused in his anger that he didn't notice the movement outside the glass doors that led to his garden.

"No one ever teach you to lock your doors at night?" Inuyasha said smugly leaning on the glass door arms crossed across his chest, his black great coat flapping in the evening breeze. He looked more like a thief than a gentleman at that moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Miroku swung around a murderous look on his face. Inuyasha smiled. "I've come to do you a favor. It seems that the lady does not want to see you die, in spite of what you've done. I'll indulge her this time. You just better keep your distance from her. If you ever try to bother her again, I'll know about it. And it will take an act from god to stop me from killing you." He made to leave.

"I wonder how the Lady Sango would feel about her fiancé protecting her best friend's honor behind her back. I should think she wouldn't like it one bit."

Inuyasha refused to be baited by him. "Just remember what I said."

"Are you threatening me?" Miroku rising from his chair said.

"Yes." And then he was gone.

The next morning Inuyasha paid a call on Sango.

"It's so nice to see you again." She said smiling. He kissed her hand and followed her into the parlor where Kagome was sitting. "Lady Kagome, how are you feeling today?" Inuyasha asked a mischievous look on his face. He bent and kissed her hand as well. This sent a shiver up her spine. Composing herself she managed a creditable greeting. "I'm feeling better thank you."

He turned to Sango and said, "We need to talk of our engagement." He sat opposite Sango who now was sitting next to Kagome. "I want to cut it short. In three weeks time immediately after the engagement ball we will be married by special license I see no reason to delay and there are matters that need my attention in Scotland as soon as possible" He said it so sternly it sounded like a command.

Kagome was going to excuse herself. She knew that Sango hated nothing more than being ordered around, especially by a man.

"I should leave." Kagome said. Inuyasha rose, Sango said nothing. As she left the room she looked at Sango. Her head was bowed and eyes lowered. Kagome didn't think she should not leave them alone. She knew what Sango could be like when angry but this was a private matter and she couldn't interfere.

Kagome went out to the garden to wait for the explosion. She placed herself just outside the parlor window, pretending to prune roses, she waited. Suddenly a shadow fell over the roses she was pretending to work on. She turned, startled with the notion of what that shadow could be. She was relieved to see it was Lord Sesshomaru.

"My lord, you startled me."

"I'm sorry my dear." He took her hand in his and kissed it without as much as her offering it to him.

"I've come to see how you're doing after last night."

She blushed. The man was worried, if he only knew why she had fainted.

"I am feeling better thank you, it was just such a crush last night and being out almost every night this week has taken a toll on me, I'm afraid. But I thank you for your assistance last night."

He said nothing and just stared at her. It made her uncomfortable he had these very intense eyes that made her feel naked under their scrutiny. He finally answered. "It was my pleasure. Would you care to take a turn in the garden?" She hesitantly took the arm he offered.

They talked for a while making polite conversation, she asked him about his stay in town. All the while in the back of her mind she still waited for some sign from within the house. He talked eloquently as they strolled through the garden and after a while she said,

"Would you care to come in for a cup of tea, I believe lord Inuyasha is inside."

"I know." He said coolly. "He was supposed to make you leave them in order for me to get you alone."

"Why?" She was suspicious now. 'Why would they want to do that?' she thought.

"I am courting you." He said it and she couldn't believe it.

"What?" Her voice sounded so loud to her ears. "But we've only just met."

"I know. I wish to marry you, Miss Higurashi. I'm not a man of many words, or flattery. I see something I want and I go for it."

'I am not a "thing" to be gotten.' She thought. Kagome couldn't believe it. She paced as something like fear gripped her. He had to be joking.

"Sir please do not tease me in such a manner. I will not fall prey to some nobleman's game. I have no fortune. My parents were not nobility. I have nothing to recommend me. You are an earl. You could marry an heiress." She paused trying to think of what else to say to discourage him. "We've just met last night. We've barely even spoken before today. Why would you want to marry me?"

He just stood there staring at her. Not saying a word, just smirking. He couldn't believe she was listing the reasons for her own unsuitability to him. Sesshomaru thought it was very endearing.

'Why was he just smirking at her?' Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew she should be grateful such an important man wanted to marry her, and not just use her. She had never had an offer of marriage before. She was flattered but scared to death. She didn't want to analyze her reasons just yet.

"I saw you and I could think of nothing else." Sesshomaru said plainly.

Kagome thought for a moment, and then she knew. She wanted to marry for love.

"I am sorry sir, I cannot marry you. Please forgive me." She said quietly. She turned and almost ran towards the house. She almost collided with Sango and Inuyasha who were walking out. She stared at them and wanted to cry.

"I guess it didn't go well." Inuyasha said to Sango.

Sango walked over to where Lord Sesshomaru stood staring at the path the led back to the house.

"I will speak to her." She offered.

"It will not be necessary, I know what to do." He bowed and left the same way Kagome had.

"What is he going to do?" Sango was concerned.

"Don't worry. He always gets what he wants." Inuyasha said with a bit of envy. For some reason he felt like he shouldn't let Sesshomaru do this.

"Shall we?" Inuyasha motioned for Sango to continue with their talk while taking a stroll. She gladly took his arm.


	7. Seven

Here's more…

Chapter 7 - SEVENTH

They talked for what seemed like a long time to Sango. Mostly small talk, she had agreed with him earlier about changing the wedding plans. She had balked at the idea first; she didn't want to seem eager. She still couldn't figure out what it was about him that she liked. He spoke very formally to her, but there was a strength that emanated from him. He seemed distracted. He often had this faraway look that was a bit infuriating. His attention should be here with her. But when he did look at her his eyes burned amber.

"Are you alright my lord?" Sango asked.

"Yes. My apologies I just remembered an appointment I have in a few minutes with my man of affairs. Now that we have settled the change in our wedding plans I must notify him. You should inform your mother of the change of plans." Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it. "Would you do me the honor of attending the theater with me tomorrow evening?"

"I would like that." She gazed into his eyes. "Shall I ask Kagome to accompany us?"

"If that would please you." He said it like a purr. He then kissed her hand again.

Sango suddenly thought, 'If you would please me.' Ashamed of the turn her thoughts had taken, she blushed, "Until tomorrow." She said.

He left through the garden portal, she stood there for a minute then headed towards the house determined to have a long talk with Kagome.

Sango walked in through the door connecting their bedrooms. She found Kagome curled up in the window seat. She looked up as she entered.

"What was that about?" Sango sat on the bed.

"What was what?" Kagome didn't feel like talking. That never stopped Sango before.

"You know what I mean. Lord Sesshomaru." She said expectantly.

Kagome sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru asked me to marry him." She paused. "I refused him."

"Why? He's very handsome and very rich. You should be flattered."

"I am, but I barely know the man. All I know about him is that he was of some assistance to me last night. He is handsome but his expression is somewhat cold. That's only from the limited amount of time we've spent in each other's company." She paused "Sango, I think I want to marry for love."

Sango's heart almost broke. Kagome had a look of despair in her eyes that she couldn't figure out.

"Kagome, you know I love you like a sister, but you need to realize that this offer is probably the best you could ever hope for. You would be a countess. For someone of your background and social standing that is amazing. I know he's a stranger, but you need to secure your future." Sango sighed and softened her tone. "I'm marrying a stranger and I must confess I don't dislike the idea ever since I've met him. Maybe you need to be in Lord Sesshomaru's company more and maybe you'll grow to love him. I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Kagome couldn't explain to Sango the panicked feeling she felt when he had asked her to marry him. Kagome felt a tug at her heart that was more powerful than logic. After a few moments of silence she said,

"I'm sorry but I just can't marry him. I can't explain it."

"I understand I felt something like that when my parents told about my arranged marriage. But you know I don't mind the arrangement at all. I find Lord Inuyasha fascinating. I find myself thinking about him more and more. He asked if we would go to the theater tomorrow night. You have to come." Sango pleaded. "Mother is scheduled to attend a card party tomorrow and she won't be able to accompany us. So you see you can't refuse."

Kagome could never say no to her friend. "I will go. Now I want to have some rest before dinner."

"All right I will see you at dinner. I have to go tell mother of the change of plans. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." She came back into the room. "I have agreed to marry Lord Inuyasha three weeks after the engagement ball."

"Why the haste?" Kagome asked.

"He didn't see the logic of a long engagement. After all he believes that we will do very well together." Sango winked at her and then left.

Sango made her way downstairs in search of her mother. She was about to look for her in the study when she saw Lord Sesshomaru come out of it. He didn't notice her watching from the end of the hall as he made his way towards the front door.

'What was he doing in the study?' Sango thought to herself.

She walked to the door and knocked.

"Enter" Her mother was sitting behind the large mahogany desk.

"Mother was that Lord Sesshomaru I just saw leaving?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I couldn't have been any more surprised than when James announced that the Earl requested an audience with me." Lady Matsamura said.

"What did he want?" Sango sat on one of the chairs.

Lady Matsamura paused for a moment.

"Well I guess there is no harm in telling you. You just need to keep this from Kagome for a while." Lady Matsamura paused. "He offered a large settlement for Kagome's hand." She paused again and clasped her hands on top of the desk. "I have accepted the offer on her behalf. The contract will be finalized in a few days. We will inform Kagome of this then."

"Oh mother, I don't think Kagome wants to marry a total stranger." Sango sighed. After the conversation she just had with Kagome she felt concerned that this was the last thing she would want. She would feel cornered, and who knew what she would do then.

"I acted in her best interest. As her guardian I have a responsibility to her. I will see her married and settled. I just never in my wildest dreams ever thought an earl would be interested in her." Lady Matsamura defended her actions.

Sango had a sudden thought and she hoped she was wrong.

"After the contract is signed Kagome has no way out of it, does she?" She said hesitantly.

"If Kagome does not want this marriage, which I can't see why she wouldn't want it, we would be obliged to make restitution in the amount of 10,000 pounds."

"Oh dear" Sango didn't know what else to say.

"Now you know. Please don't tell Kagome about this. I will tell her when the time comes." Lady Matsamura watched her daughter for a moment. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh yes, I have come to inform you that Lord Inuyasha called upon me earlier. He and I discussed our wedding plans. He would like to move the wedding date up to three weeks after the engagement ball and I have no objection to it."

"I don't see why the rush. I would have to make arrangements, but I guess it could be done." She said going through the details in her head. "Alright if you wished to speed up your wedding date I will make the arrangements."

"Thank you, mother." Sango said rising. "If you would excuse me I must dress for dinner."

"Run along and don't worry everything will be alright in the end."

Lady Matsamura said as Sango left the room.


	8. Eight

I swear I'm trying. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8 - EIGHTH

Inuyasha walked into the breakfast room where Sesshomaru was reading the newspaper.

Inuyasha was in a bad mood and he knew who's fault it was. He had not had a woman in months and after meeting his fiancé he had no desire to bed anyone else. Well…except maybe one other person, but that would be impossible. Sesshomaru said nothing he just kept reading his paper. Inuyasha went to the side board and filled his plate with eggs and biscuits and then sat opposite Sesshomaru.

"What are you're plans for today?" Sesshomaru asked putting the morning post down.

"I'm escorting my fiancé and Miss Higurashi to the theater tonight." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Is that so? As it happens I was planning on using your box tonight myself."

Inuyasha gave him a suspicious look. "What are you up to?"

"Me?" He asked innocently. "Nothing at all."

"Look Sesshomaru I know you better than you know yourself. You're up to something. You should just give up she refused you already why don't you just let her be."

"Why are you so concerned?" Sesshomaru asked slightly suspicious.

"I'm not concerned in the least I just hate to see you make a fool of yourself."

"Don't worry about me." Sesshomaru proceeded to inform Inuyasha of his plans for Miss Higurashi.

"You did what!" Inuyasha said feeling very protective of Lady Kagome at the moment. He didn't what to examine why.

"Why are you so upset? This does not affect you in the least. I decided to share my plans with you because you are my closest friend and I may need your assistance in the future in order to carry out my plan."

Inuyasha rose. "Do whatever you will. I have bigger concerns at the moment."

He then stormed out the room leaving both his plate untouched and Sesshomaru wondering at his outburst.

Later that evening Kagome was ready and waiting for Sango to come downstairs. Their escort hadn't arrived yet so she had a few minutes to get herself ready for the night ahead. She hated the theater, not that the performances were bad it was just that it was always a crush and the audience in the pits were always rowdy and there was always the possibility of it turning into a mob. That's why she adored country living, clean air and no crowds. She barely remembered the time spent in her home in Yorkshire before her parents died, but whenever the Matsamuras went on holiday to Bath she was the happiest.

She was nervous she had only seen Lord Inuyasha once since that night. And she still did not know what to make of Lord Sesshomaru's proposal. She thought of how her quiet uneventful life had changed so abruptly.

Even though she was not looking forward to tonight she had taken special care with her attire, she was wearing a pale lavender silk dress and her maid had done her hair in a sedate chignon adorned with pearl hairpins. She knew she look especially well tonight her cheeks had a rosy glow to them and she was hoping it had nothing to do with the impending meeting with Lord Inuyasha. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Charles, the butler came into the room and announced Lord Inuyasha had arrived.

'He was devastatingly handsome in his evening clothes,' was her first thought as he was shown into the parlor.

"Good evening Miss Higurashi." He kissed her hand and held it for a few more seconds than it was necessary. "Good evening my lord." She said "Sango will be down shortly."

He could have sworn he felt her shiver at is touch. "I hope you are in better spirits after your recent ordeal." Inuyasha said after a moment. Kagome blushed at the memory of what happened. "Yes, thank you." She replied.

He began to prowl the room. She noticed from the corner of her eye that he moved with a grace that spoke of arrogance and breeding. He went over to the mantel and leaned against it and boldly stared at her. "Yesterday I'm afraid we walked in on you and Lord Sesshomaru. I would apologize would it not be for the fact that you were in the garden alone with a man again. The only thing is that I know Sesshomaru and unlike your count from the other evening, he is a gentleman. It gives me pause though. I would have thought that after your ordeal you would think twice before venturing out with a man alone."

Kagome cringed at the reprimand. Who was he to lecture her?

'He's the man who saved you.' Her conscience answered.

"My lord, Lord Sesshomaru happened to find me in the garden while I tended the roses." She said indignant. "As I understand, you were aware of his presence since Sango told me you came together to visit yesterday." She shot back. He wasn't going to make her feel bad about this.

He just stood there and smiled a wicked grin that made her curl her toes.

Before anything else could be said Sango walked into the room.

Sesshomaru was standing in the hall of the grand theater. He expected his quarry to arrive at any moment. He had placed himself by one of the columns near the door. He wanted to be able to spot them as soon as they arrived. He could see the entrance very clearly despite the amount of people already crowding the place.

Kagome Higurashi was on his mind constantly and even though her refusal had angered him enough to resort to other tactics, he had felt something more like disappointment. She surprised him though. It showed she was not one of those greedy young women out to catch herself a husband. 'Had she been, he would be an engaged man now.' He mused to himself.

Sesshomaru had already received countless invitations from hostesses all over London, to attend one of their parties. He was considered fresh meat for the unmarried young ladies of so called good breeding. He detested Polite Society. He thought it a contradiction in terms.

Sesshomaru had made some inquiries and found that Miss Kagome Higurashi had been decreed by the ton to be unsuitable for marriage. Her reputation was impeccable but she had neither money nor status. She was little more than a companion for Lady Sango. She was well aware of this. What had she said to him about looking higher for a wife?

He also found out that she was an orphan and had been under the patronage of the Matsamura's for a long time. He didn't care what connections she had or what money came to him through her, all he wanted was the woman. He felt no guilt whatsoever for making a contract for her hand behind her back. She will probably be angry. He was very confident in time he could change her mind.

He emerged from his thoughts to see Inuyasha, Lady Sango, and Lady Kagome make their way towards the staircase that would lead them to the upper boxes. He followed until they reached the second floor. There he came up just behind Kagome and said,

"Good Evening". Inuyasha and Sango turned to greet him. Kagome seemed to paralyze. Sesshomaru stood directly behind her and without looking at them he said, "Lady Sango it is a pleasure to see you again."

"My lord." She paused looking at the unmovable Kagome. "What a coincidence."

"Not at all. Inuyasha mentioned he would be escorting you ladies to the theater, so I decided that Miss Higurashi would need an escort as well." This comment brought Kagome back from her paralysis. She turned to look at him, anger flashed in her eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"Lady Kagome it would be my honor if you would allow me to escort you to your seat." He said in soothing tones knowing her mood from the look in her eyes. A long silence ensued. Inuyasha was the one who broke it. "Shall we?" He said to Sango, and they walked away leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru standing in the hall. He offered her his arm. She stood there looking at it for a moment. She said nothing and reluctantly took it.

They walked the short distance to the box in silence. Kagome was stunned, she couldn't believe this. This man who by all rights should hate her right now had intentionally seeked her out. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 'What is he about?' She thought. They caught up with Inuyasha and Sango who were already seated. Sesshomaru offered the chair to Kagome who again hesitated a moment before taking it, and then he sat next to her. Almost immediately the performance began which saved the trouble of trying to make conversation.

For the next hour Kagome sat stiffly in her chair. At times she was aware of Sesshomaru watching her instead of the performance. When the first act ended Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She knew she would be able to get away with a pretense of visiting the ladies withdrawing room. She allowed herself to look at Sango who was totally engrossed with something Inuyasha was whispering to her. She blushed behind her fan. Kagome cleared her throat and said, "If you will excuse me?" She stood and so did Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sango asked "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No it's quite alright. I just need to freshen up. I will return shortly." Kagome slipped out and when she was safely out of the box she felt such relief it made her dizzy. She couldn't endure another hour of this. She made her way though the sea of people who were making rounds to other boxes and getting refreshments. She had almost reached the withdrawing room when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Higurashi. How wonderful to see you. It has been to long since we've spoken." She recognized instantly the smooth, cool voice of Lady Kikyo. She was in her late twenties a beautiful and wealthy widow after marrying an elderly baron who died from heart failure on their wedding night. Kagome always felt lacking in her presence. She had an angelic air about her, but her eyes were always devoid of any emotion. She was the picture of perfection. Every hair in its place and always dressed in the first stare of fashion. Kagome never trusted anyone who appeared to be flawless.

"Lady Kikyo." Kagome said politely.

"I watched you and Miss Matsamura make an entrance this evening that has everyone talking." She said conspiratorially. "Of course everyone is talking about your escorts." She was fishing for information. Kagome was in no mood to indulge her.

"I don't know what you mean." Kagome said. Not everyone knew about Sango's engagement yet.

"You can tell me. Everyone knows that both Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha are new in town and searching for wives. Lady Sango should be encouraging Lord Inuyasha. She is not getting any younger." Seeing that she was getting nowhere Kikyo tried another tactic. "What no one understands is Lord Sesshomaru. He has only been seen in your company my dear. If he is searching for a wife maybe I could introduce him to several eligible young ladies of my acquaintance."

Kagome did not miss the veiled insult. "I will make sure to mention it to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kikyo kept going. "I would suggest to you not to be in his company too much my dear. For a man of his standing who is seriously looking for a wife, it would appear that he's dallying with you."

"Is that so? Why would that be?" Kagome was angry now.

"You must know that you don't have enough assets to possibly attract an offer from a titled gentleman like Lord Sesshomaru. So any other alliance with him would be looked upon as indecent." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She was being insulted right to her face. The fact that Lady Kikyo seemed to think that the sweetness dripping from her voice made it seem like she wasn't insulting her, but just merely offering advice, infuriated her more than anything. "I'm only concerned for your welfare my dear. I consider you to be a friend." Kikyo continued.

'Like hell you do.' Kagome thought. "I appreciate your concern Lady Kikyo, but as it happens I have already received an offer of marriage from Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said smugly. Kikyo hid her surprise behind a smile.

'That'll show her.' Kagome thought. Suddenly Kagome noticed Kikyo staring at a point past her shoulder.

"Good evening my lord." Kikyo said.

'Oh no, it can't be.' Kagome closed her eyes and prayed to god it wasn't who she thought it was. She turned slowly and her eyes met amber orbs.

**Please review, they always make my day! Thanks**.


	9. Nine

To clear things up: Sesshomaru asked Kagome directly to marry him first when she refused that's when he decided to go behind her back and offer Lady Matsamura a large sum of money for her without her knowledge.

**Warning! Lemony goodness coming up.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9 - Ninth

Kagome wanted to just disappear. There she was deep in it again. How did she manage to get herself into these situations?

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I introduce Lady Kikyo." She sounded breathless. Kagome hoped more than anything he hadn't heard what she had just said to Kikyo.

"My lord" she made a little curtsey and fluttered her lashes at him. He was not impressed.

"Lady Kikyo, if you would excuse us." He then turned his full attention to Kagome and said, "We became worried at your delay. So I came in search of you."

"I was just on my way back." Kagome said and hoped he would take it as a hint not to say anything else.

"Goodbye Lady Kikyo, I hope you enjoy the rest of the performance." Kagome said turning. Kikyo was not so easily dismissed.

"Goodnight Miss Higurashi, Lord Sesshomaru I would like to be the first to congratulate you two on your engagement."

Kagome almost fell over. "But we're not….."

"Thank you. " Sesshomaru said quickly.

'What?' Kagome's mind screamed. "I didn't…."

"Please excuse us. My fiancé seems fatigued and at a loss for words. I will escort her back to our box." Sesshomaru took Kagome's arm and looped around his own and led the shock stricken girl away. Kikyo smiled to herself as she watched the pair walk away.

She couldn't breathe. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. They walked in silence back to the box where Sango and Inuyasha were waiting. Sesshomaru parted the curtains for her to walk through to take their seats. They were surprised to see the box empty. Inuyasha and Sango were not there. 'Where could they be?' Kagome thought.

She took her seat. Sesshomaru sat on the seat facing her and just stared.

"How dare you?" Kagome lost the reins on her temper.

"As I recall I was not the one telling Lady Kikyo of our engagement."

"There is no engagement." She tried to keep her voice low but it was very hard.

"That's not what it sounded like to me." He shot back.

"And how dare you eavesdrop on my conversation? I was not telling her we were engaged," Kagome blushed, "I only said you had asked."

"I didn't hear you say that you refused." He countered.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this." She rubbed her temples. "This is going to be all over town by tomorrow." She sighed. "Why did you have to say that I was your fiancé?"

He had the gall to wink and smile at her. He was enjoying this, the bastard.

"I think it's time to leave. You are obviously distraught and we should find our companions." He looked out towards a couple of boxes across the theater and he could have been blinded by reflections coming off several opera glasses aimed at them.

"It seems the news is already out." Kagome followed his gaze. She groaned out loud. He grabbed her elbow and guided her to stand. At that moment Inuyasha and Sango appeared. Kagome looked accusingly at them as if to blame them for allowing Sesshomaru to go looking for her, but Sango looked radiant and she was blushing furiously. She had a smile from ear to ear. Kagome couldn't be mad at her. She should only blame herself for opening her big mouth. Inuyasha was probably responsible for putting that smile on her face. Kagome felt a stab of envy.

"We were on our way to look for you." Kagome said.

"We took a walk." Sango answered and gave a mischievous look to Inuyasha, who stood there hands clasped behind his back.

"I've grown bored with this performance we should leave." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. They vacated the box. Inuyasha collected their cloaks and hats, while Sesshomaru went in search of the carriage. The minute they were alone Sango whispered, "What happened?"

"I …don't. I can't. I'll tell you later." Kagome said. What was she going to say to her friend? That she was engaged even though she didn't want to. That if she denied the engagement she would be ruined and all because she let Lady Kikyo bait her. No she couldn't say that to her. Again in less than a week she found herself trying to get out of another bad situation.

A few minutes later, the four of them sat in the carriage that was making its way through the crowded streets. There were dozens of carriages on the streets with people making their way from one ball to another. A trip back to the Matsamura townhouse that would have usually taken 20 minutes was taking forever. No one spoke. Sango and Kagome sat on one side, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on the other. Kagome was deep in thought.

She was thinking of what her options were and she was also determined to completely ignore Lord Sesshomaru. She considered crying off the non-existent engagement. It would ruin her socially, but she was already considered an undesirable. However, Kagome didn't think she could bear the gossip that would ensue. She could remove herself to the country, away from everyone. Go where no one could find her. She would have had to leave sooner or later after Sango married, why not just do it now?

Sango, her friend who's happiness made her ache. She looked at her out of the corner of her eye and saw her looking at the man she was promised to marry. Looking away her eyes met with Sesshomaru's. She lowered her gaze. There was another possibility, she thought. What if she accepted and married this stranger. She stole a glance at him. He was rich, she thought to herself. He was definitely interested in her, even though she had no clue as to why. He was handsome in a dandified sort of way, with an aristocratic nose, and eyes that reminded her of a cat's. He had deep golden eyes that never seemed to give away any hint of emotion. And he seemed very pale in comparison to his friend's golden tan. His hair was cut fashionably down to his shoulders and it was the palest blond she had ever seen. 'Nothing like Inuyasha's silver hair.' Why did she keep comparing the two of them?

She was interrupted from her thoughts when they arrived at the Matsamura townhouse.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha steeped out to escort them back to the house. Sango took Inuyasha's extended hand and they walked to the door. When Sesshomaru did the same Kagome didn't want to take it. But if she was considering marrying this man she would have to be civil.

They said their goodbyes and after they were inside Sango dragged Kagome to the parlor.

"Will you be needing anything ma'am?" asked one of the maids.

"Will you bring us some tea, and I will be retiring shortly. Could you have a bath prepared in my room?" Sango asked as she handed the maid her cloak.

"Yes ma'am."

They sat in silence for a while. Kagome resigned herself. She then proceeded to tell Sango what happened at the theater. After she was done, Sango sipped her tea with this thoughtful look on her face.

"What are you going to do?" she said after a while.

"I don't know. What can I do? I thought about accepting his proposal, but I don't love him. How can I marry someone I don't love?" Kagome said her voice cracking.

"You always were the romantic one. Calm yourself. I will help you. Even though I think you should marry him. It would secure your future. He seems to be a man who always gets what he wants. Why not just give in?"

Kagome started rubbing her temples again. Sango could tell how tense she was.

"Look, you don't have to make a decision right now. Tomorrow we'll see how bad the damage is. Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath? You can use the one I asked for. I'm too tired. I'll just sleep in your room tonight. Ok?"

Kagome thought a nice hot bath sounded like heaven "Ok."

After making the necessary arrangements Kagome dismissed the maid for the night and began to undress. The bath tub had been brought over and filled with steaming buckets of water and another one warmed by the fire. A curtain-like set up was up in order to keep the steam in. She lowered herself in to the warm water and sighed. She could feel the heat soothe her muscles. She had been too tense for too long. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. She wasn't going to think about anything now, she will think about everything tomorrow.

Kagome didn't know how long she laid there. She was relaxed and felt better. The water started to cool. She opened her eyes and was debating whether she should get the other bucket or not. Torn, she decided it was time to go to sleep. She stood and wrapped a towel around herself tucking the ends under her arm. She untied her hair and stepped out of the tub. She opened the curtain and stepped onto the carpet. She padded lightly towards the other end of the room where her nightgown lay. She was half way there when suddenly she realized she wasn't alone in the room. Kagome looked around the room, the fire had burned down low and she couldn't see very well. In a shadowed corner of the room she caught a glimpse of silver and she swallowed hard. He emerged from the shadows, slowly. She was shocked into silence. She felt like she couldn't move a muscle as she watched Inuyasha Fleming walk towards her. She managed to pry her mouth open and say

"What are you doing here?" she said, panic creeping into her voice.

"I should ask you the same question." He said so casually, as if he had met her in a ballroom rather than in Sango's bedroom where she was naked for all intents and purposes. The thin towel was of no protection at all. Her legs were in full view and she noticed his attire was definitely different from other occasions she'd seen him. He was only wearing his shirtsleeves and no cravat. She noticed his chest was exposed by the gaping neckline. She suddenly realized that he may have had an assignation to meet Sango. Thoughts of they way they looked earlier in the evening flashed through her mind. Sango flushed and smiling and Inuyasha, well he looked they way he always looked, serious and yet mischievous at the same time. Sango would never have switched rooms with her if that were true.

'Maybe she forgot' Kagome said to herself.

'Idiot, would you forget?' Her mind answered back.

"Um… Sango is in the other room, through that door." She pointed in the direction of the connecting door. He didn't seem to hear her and he kept coming closer and closer. She looked around frantically for something to cover herself with. Her dressing gown was behind him and she was afraid to even move. He was within arms reach now and he said, "I just wanted a taste." He reached for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, she held on to her towel for dear life but was so thrilled by his touch she couldn't think.

"You need to leave, you shouldn't be here. It's not right. What about Sango?" She squeaked the protests that she should have shouted and raised the entire household.

But for some perverted irrational, yet primal reason she didn't want to. She liked being held like this by him. He began caressing her back in a soothing up and motion that made her skin burn. She sighed deeply and didn't say another word. He held her still like that for several moments. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her hands were trapped between their bodies trying to hold the towel in place.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said in a low voice against her ear. "Do you believe me?"

She nodded since she could not speak. His breath on her ear was sending her out of control. Her body trembled in anticipation. "Let go of the towel." He commanded.

Her fingers went lax and the towel slipped away. He still held her close. "Good girl." After that everything was as if she was someone else. His hands explored her naked body. She arched her back, her breasts asking for attention. He traced circles around her dark peaks and a moan escaped her. He then traced one finger down her stomach, pausing at the belly button. "Do you want me to go on?" He asked, momentarily breaking her delirium. She nodded. "No, tell me you want me to keep going." For some a reason she had never encountered before, the way he was talking to her made the little nubbin of warm sensitive flesh between her thighs to throb even more. She said, "I want you to keep going." Even though she said it and heard her voice say it she couldn't believe this wanton creature was her.

He smiled at the myriad of expressions going across her face. He took his hand and kept tracing until he reached the small patch of hair that kept him from his goal. He lifted her up and carried her towards the bed. He laid her in the middle of the bed. She was fully exposed to him like this.

She tried to cover up, but he stopped her. "It's too late for that. Just relax and open yourself to me." She obeyed. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for him to touch her again, after a few moments she wondered what kept him. She opened her eyes to find him watching her. He had shed his clothes and stood naked before her. Her breath caught at the sight of him. He was magnificent. She had never seen a man naked before, but she knew he was as perfect as a male specimen could be. His shoulders were broad and muscular. She glanced down and she was shocked to see how large his shaft was. She knew enough about the sexual act between men and women to know that he will open her legs and enter her. This thought was thrilling but his engorged shaft was enormous in her eyes. A bit of fear crept into her at the thought.

As if reading her mind, he began caressing her again. She felt his touch ignite her desire anew. She longed for him to touch her were she needed it the most. He leaned down and took one rosy nipple in his mouth and suckled her until her hips began searching for him. He then took the other and sucked and bit gently until her moans threatened to be too loud. He finally silenced her with a kiss. She clung to him and ran her hands through his hair. He broke the kiss to touch her again. This time he traced his tongue down her belly. This thrilled her as nothing else had. When he reached the soft hair that curled wildly at the apex of her legs he could smell her desire. He caressed down her thighs and parted her legs. In the low light he could tell she was drenched in her own juices. She had her eyes closed in anticipation. When he began to caress up the inside of her leg, she thought she would die from the throbbing. Just about when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt the tip of his finger part her and rub her in circles that had her on the verge of a scream. It felt so good she thought. She could feel he had two fingers on her now. He was going up and down, bringing her higher and higher to an unknown peak that was driving her mad. Then those two fingers stopped and pushed into her. She could feel as he slowly parted her lips and entered those two wonderful fingers into her. Suddenly a cold chill gripped her. Her eyes snapped open and for a second, she didn't know where she was. The fire in the hearth seemed brighter and she was shivering.

The water in the tub had cooled.

"It was all a dream." She whispered. Realizing what had happened, she quickly got out of the tub.

If only dreams were this good all the time. Reviews I love reviews!


	10. Ten

Thanks for the great reviews so far. I love them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10 - Tenth

Dawn arrived and Kagome had lain awake all night afraid of going back to sleep and dreaming again. She got up and dressed in her wrapper, it was going to be a very long day. She wanted to go out for a ride and clear her head. She had come to a decision that she still wasn't sure about. She was attracted to her best friend's future husband and it had to stop. She was linked to another man in an engagement she didn't want. If she denied it she would be ruined socially. If she agreed, she would be tied to a complete stranger for the rest of her life.

She couldn't wait until Sango woke up, so she raided her wardrobe and borrowed a riding habit. Sango was an indifferent rider so she only had one austere riding habit, all black with a very formal matching hat. They were about the same size, except Sango was a little taller, but it would do. She couldn't wait until midmorning when she woke up.

She rang for her maid and asked for her horse to be brought around and to have a groom along. After 20 minutes she was dressed and ready. Her mare Lucy was brought around and a very sleepy looking Shippo was riding a sad looking palfrey. Kagome hoped he could keep up. This wouldn't be like her usual morning rides. She was helped onto her horse by another footman. Everyone looked tired she felt a little guilty for waking them up at this early hour. But her guilt vanished the minute she urged her horse into a canter.

After a while she reached the outskirts of town. She never rode this far but she wanted to do more than just sedately canter around the park like usual. The minute she was on open land her canter turned into a full fledged run. The wind whipped all around her, some tendrils of hair came free from beneath the hat. This was when she felt the most free. She usually rode sidesaddle but since it was so early in the morning and she couldn't possibly encounter anyone else who might care how she rode, she was ridding astride, not very lady like but much more comfortable.

She kept picking up speed and after a while she turned to look and see where Shippo was. The fog made it hard for her to find him; he was a speck in the distance. She debated for a moment if she should stop and wait for him but the wind and the speed just felt too glorious. She was very far away now and stopped and waited for him. She heard the sound of hoof beats and turned her mare in the direction of the sound. Kagome expected to see Shippo appear from the fog. She noticed that the sound was getting closer at a great speed. To her, Shippo's horse didn't seem like it could stand let alone travel at great speed. Out of the mist came a figure riding a horse the color of night. A man dressed all in black. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things or what. The man's black greatcoat flapped in the wind like a great wing. He was getting closer and a sudden feeling of dread crawled up her spine. She felt an incredible urge to bolt but when he was close enough to see his features she noticed the great mass of white hair beneath the rider's beaver hat. She would have recognized that hair anywhere and then she did want to run.

Inuyasha came to a halt a few feet from her. His stallion made her mare skittish. She tried to settle her down and at the same time settle her own heartbeat. It seemed like eons before he spoke, he had an amused look on his face.

"Well, Miss Higurashi" He said finally. "It seems you are in need of rescuing again." He said mockingly.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked confused.

"Well, here you are in the middle of nowhere, alone at this ungodly hour. I would say you are in a very dangerous situation. Wouldn't you?" He said sarcastically.

He was scolding her again, and he was going to prove him wrong. "As a matter of fact I have a groom with me. He is just a few feet away. So you see I don't need any rescuing."

She was being rude and defensive but she couldn't help herself. The combination of her dream and his mocking tone were making her mad. It wasn't his fault she had dreamt about him, but she didn't care.

"I came upon your groom. His horse was lame and since you had ridden away I offered to escort you back home. He should be on his way back. So you see I'm afraid I will be rescuing you, again." He couldn't help himself, he knew he was being too gruff, but she courted disaster. If he hadn't decided to take a ride today she would have been out here alone.

"There is no need for that. I am very capable of riding back to the house alone. You should go on about your business." She had to get rid of him. The idea of being alone with him made her very uneasy. "I'm afraid I can't do that my lady. Sesshomaru would be very angry with me if I let anything happen to his fiancée."

"I am not his fiancée." She said between gritted teeth. This was the limit. He was telling people they were engaged.

"You will be. One thing I know about Sesshomaru is that he always gets what he wants, and he definitely wants you."

She didn't know what to say to that. She turned her horse and began the ride back to town. The faster she got there the sooner she'd be rid of him. He followed and she thought the best remedy would be to ignore him. After a few minutes she realized that would be practically impossible.

"There is no need to return to the house. I could accompany you for the rest of your ride. I wouldn't mind." He said in a tone of voice that sent shivers up her spine. She shouldn't read anything into it.

"I am afraid that wouldn't be proper. Shippo would have arrived by now and alerted everyone about what happened and I would be expected to return soon."

He smiled, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, 'boy what a smile' she thought.

"Why would he inform anyone if I asked him not to?"

"What! Why would you do that?" She asked shock coloring her voice.

"There is a debt you need to repay." He said. Her heart felt like it was about to burst through her chest.

She brought her horse to a halt. Big mistake. This brought him to a halt by her side. She turned and looked at him. She couldn't figure the man out. He scolded her for her lack of escort. And yet he offered to take a ride with her, which is even more improper than anything.

"You want me…to repay you for rescuing me the other night?"

"No, but I did spare the Count's life for you. All I ask in return is for you to take a ride with me."

She was torn. Half of her wanted to get away from him. The other half felt honor bound to repay him even though it wasn't much of a payment he was asking for. Deep down she wanted to be in his company. The opportunity of being alone with him was overwhelmingly tempting.

"Very well, I will accompany you on a ride, but I will need to return soon." She hoped she could get through this.

They headed away from town again. They rode at a moderate pace. Neither one spoke. They came upon a stretch of road that was straight as an arrow, as if they read each other's mind they looked at one another and then they broke into a run. Kagome forgot her anger and her misgivings and just gave in to the thrill of the chase. Even though she wasn't sure who was chasing who. They were neck and neck sometimes, but most of the time she was in the lead. She had a strong suspicion that he was letting her win. His horse looked like it could ride all the way to hell. Kagome reached the end of the lane and she headed to a tree to wait for the straggling earl. She didn't wait long.

"Well, I see I have much to learn from you. I've never seen a lady ride like that before." Inuyasha said as he dismounted.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I would run into anyone this early in the morning. I don't much care for a sidesaddle." Kagome said embarrassed. It wasn't proper for women to ride astride.

"It doesn't really matter." Inuyasha went over to the base of the tree and took his greatcoat off and laid it on the grass. Kagome was confused. He then proceeded to lean against the tree trunk. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I find myself quite tired all of the sudden." He said.

She didn't believe him. "I really must be getting back."

He patted the spot next to him, "Come sit, it will only be for a few minutes."

She hesitated, things weren't going well. It was one thing to be feet away from him on a horse it was something else all together to sit next to him.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked when she just stood there.

"Of course not." She then walked determined not to be bothered by his closeness and sat next to him. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. She had kept her eyes looking towards the lane, praying no one came by. She stole a glance at him he had his eyes closed. "Do you always ride this early in the morning?" He asked without opening his eyes. She was startled by the question, "Only when I find myself awake at this time."

He went silent again. After a few minutes he said, "You should go."

"I beg your pardon?" She found herself saying that a lot around him.

"You should go, you are not safe here." He commanded.

"Why?" 'Did I miss something?' Kagome thought.

"I can only restrain myself for so long. It was a mistake to ask you to come here." He sounded angry.

"Have I offended you? I don't understand." She was getting nervous.

He was talking nonsense. His eyes were still closed. She reached to touch his shoulder. As if he knew was she was going to do, he grabbed her wrist. She gasped. He opened his eyes and came within inches of her face. "I've already warned you." He whispered. The lady had followed him willingly, Inuyasha mused. She had no sense of decorum. She deserved what she got. Inuyasha pulled her abruptly into his arms and kissed her.

Kagome wanted Inuyasha to kiss her. She couldn't deny it. She'd wanted it from the moment he came into her room the other night. This is something she should not want at all. But now as his lips caressed hers, she let out a guilty little sigh. At last, that sigh said.

At last.

Kagome! You are being very naughty.


	11. Eleven

Whew, I think I'm tired or otherwise spent by this scene. I hope you guys like it, let me know okay! J

Chapter 11

His mouth, so firm against hers, was not tentative. There was no request in this kiss, but rather a demand. Everything in Kagome that was sensible bade her answer that demand with a proper and resounding no. But everything in her that was sensible fled. And when one of his arms dragged her body flushed against his, and his free hand cupped the back of her head and held her steady against the onslaught of his very thorough kiss, what little sense she had of right and wrong, of proper and improper, disappeared.

Behind her mare whickered as if confused by whether to stand and wait, or browse and nose around for the nearest grass. But Kagome didn't care what the mare did. Inuyasha nipped her lower lip and slid his tongue along the seam of her mouth, and she opened to him. Their bodies moved in a hot slithering shifting that despite the layers of garments between them, roused every surface of her skin. Her nipples peaked, her stomach clutched, and deeper in places she'd rather believe did not exist, heat welled up, damp and quivering. She let out a helpless little moan and stroked his hair. As hard and firm as he was, his chest and thighs and arms, she found his hair to be soft as silk.

He took complete possession of her mouth, delving deep, mimicking the thrust of his pelvis against hers, and she strained for more. One of his hands cupped her derriere and through her bunched skirts he stroked the cleft of her femininity. She was startled at this, her dream flashed before her eyes and she couldn't believe this was happening, just like her dream. She gasped and whimpered, but it was a whimper of need. Somewhere beyond them the heavens boomed approval, a long, rumbling accompaniment to his thunderous pulse and throbbing body.

He loosened the front buttons of her riding habit, and then slid his hand in to cup her breasts. Against his lips she let out a strangled cry, of protest? No. For between his finger and thumb her nipple hardened with need. At once he laid her down on the grass, flinging the sides of her bodice wide. Though her chemise hid her from view, the soft mounds of her breasts enticed him all the same. He kissed her again and covered her body with his own. His arousal had become painful; he raised her skirts, and slid his hand up the side of her smooth thigh. She moved with restless longing. He thrust his hips against her in response. He was about to burst, but she was an innocent, he reminded himself. He must be certain she was ready. So he slid his hand between them and found the moist center of her desire.

"Soon enough," he said, trailing kisses across her cheek to her jaw line, and then down to her throat. All the while stroking that wet warm place. She moaned with his every stroke, urging him on. She began to pant and quiver. Despite the demand of his own arousal he watched her, entranced. He moved his finger back and forth a little faster, a little harder. Then with a little shriek she bucked up, and against his hand he felt the convulsions in her belly. Inuyasha watched fascinated as she shuddered with her release. Color flooded up her chest and neck, and sucked in huge breaths of air. For a moment her eyes opened and fastened upon his. Then she blinked, the sensual haze began to clear, and at the same moment, with a roar that shook them to the core, the heavens opened up over them.

"Bloody hell!" Inuyasha tried to shield Kagome with his body, but there was no way to avoid the onslaught of the storm. She gasped and turned away from the blinding assault of the raindrops. Inuyasha rolled her to the side, facing him, but she shoved him back, trying at the same time to close her bodice, pull down her skirts, and rise to her feet. She failed at all three. Her rashness and the cold water brought him back to his senses. What was he doing? He was about to be married, a marriage that needed to happen and an arrangement that couldn't be undone. He was no better than that count Miroku. Except she wanted him as well, he could tell. She had responded to him readily.

He watched her pull her clothes back in order even though now she was soaking wet. What had he done? She looked appalled at what had just happened. Sheltering his eyes with his hand he collected his hat and the two horses. He gave her the reins to her mare and he said, "Get on, ride fast and hard away from here. Go home." He said cruelly. He was angry, not at her but at himself. He had lost control. She looked hurt but she did as he said. She mounted her horse, her heart was racing and she kicked the animal's flanks and sped away the rain stinging her face. She cried. She didn't know if he followed, but it seemed forever before she got back to town and raced up the steps of the townhouse. Before she knocked on the door she looked back, he was there watching her. He had followed at a moderate distance just to make sure she got home alright. She knocked and a confused and concerned housekeeper let her in. She was soaking wet and dripping in the hall when Sango appeared, "What in heavens happened to you?"

"It rained while I was out riding." Kagome tried not to sob right then and there. Her friend was concerned for her. All the while she was betraying her. Kagome just wanted to die. "You better go change your clothes before you catch your death of cold." Sango said.

"Nan, please help Miss Kagome with her clothes." Sango instructed one of the maids.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango said noticing her friend's bloodshot eyes.

"I'll be fine." Kagome answered half heartedly as she began to climb the staircase to her room. "Wait," Sango said hurriedly. "You need to hurry and get dressed. Lord Sesshomaru has been waiting for you for almost half an hour. He is in the parlor." Sango whispered.

'She was in love with him.' Realization hit Kagome like a thunderbolt. She was in love with Inuyasha Fleming. That had to be the reason why she had behaved so outrageously wanton. He had made her feel things she'd never felt before. Kagome sat in front of her vanity table, not really paying attention to the flurry of activity going on around her. She had been in a daze ever since she walked in the door dripping wet a few minutes ago. Sango had ushered her up to her room immediately. They got her out of her wet clothes, and her maid was now trying to fix her damp hair the best she could. 'How could I have fallen for him?' She thought. She'd never been attracted to anyone before, why was he different?

Kagome came out of her stupor and noticed how she had been transformed in the span of five minutes. Sango brought over a bright yellow muslin gown from the wardrobe. Kagome noticed it was the one she had just purchased. She had wanted to save it for a special occasion.

"Come on, you have to put this dress on and go downstairs right away." Sango said in a rush of words.

"Why?" Kagome asked confused.

"I told you already. Lord Sesshomaru has been waiting to see you."

Kagome groaned.

Kagome descended the stairs with trepidation. She stared at the parlor doors and dreaded the confrontation to come. She knew he was here to talk about what happened at the theater. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed. Everything had gone wrong. She should have stayed away from both men. She stood there for a few moments gathered her courage and opened the door. When she came into the room she found Lord Sesshomaru staring out the window hands clasped behind his back and from his profile she could tell that he was frowning. He seemed to always have that look on his face, she mused. She looked at him for a few seconds since he was so engrossed that he seemed not to notice her entrance. Kagome walked farther into the room and was surprised to see Lady Matsamura sitting at the writing desk. She noticed and said,

"There you are dear." Lady Matsamura stood and took Kagome's hand. Lord Sesshomaru turned and their eyes met briefly as she was being led to the sofa. She blushed furiously she felt ashamed. 'If he only knew what it was I was doing that kept him waiting. He wouldn't be here right now.' He bowed, never tearing his gaze away from her. Lady Matsamura said something she didn't hear.

"I am sorry sir to have kept you waiting. I was unaware you would be visiting this morning." Kagome said trembling a little. He said nothing and just stared.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru and I need to speak with you." Lady Matsamura said.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that.

Inuyasha slammed the door to his study. He strode to the brandy decanter and poured himself a large measure. It was only ten in the morning but he didn't care he needed something to numb his brain. Unfulfilled desire still coursed through him. He flung himself onto a winged back chair. The lady was dangerous, he mused. No, he was the dangerous one. What could he have been thinking? He almost took advantage of the girl in broad daylight in the middle of the road. He hadn't been thinking. He just did what he had wanted to do ever since that first night when he'd helped her. He drank mechanically as images of having her in his arms warm and yielding, moaning with pleasure. At first she had resisted but then he felt her relax into him. He knew that she wanted him but she had realized sooner than him that it was madness. He groaned. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Enter" He said annoyed at the interruption.

The butler entered with a note on a silver tray. Inuyasha grabbed the note and brusquely opened it. After reading it over he said to the butler, "Have Myoga sent for. I need to see him immediately."

The butler entered with a note on a silver tray. Inuyasha grabbed the note and brusquely opened it. After reading it over he said to the butler, "Have Myoga sent for. I need to see him immediately."

"Yes Sir." Ufton bowed and left the room.

'This is not good.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome sat her hands clasped on her lap and head bowed in defeat. She had just been informed that she was to marry Lord Sesshomaru by contract. A contract that was settled without her consent. A contract he made with her guardian behind her back. She was so furious she decided to keep her calm by not saying anything just now. She would take it up with him the minute they were alone. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't enough she had refused him he had to push the matter. She kept looking up once in a while. They were talking about her as if she wasn't even in the room. She caught a glimpse of him looking at her. She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. A slight grin crossed his lips. Before she totally lost it Lady Matsamura came over to her and gave her a small stack of papers.

"I would think you'd like to look this over Kagome. I will leave you two alone, I'm sure there is a lot you need to talk about." And with that she left quietly.

A heavy silence ensued. Kagome broke it by throwing the stack of papers at him.

He wasn't surprised at her action. He actually had expected her to slap him or scream at him. Kagome stood and glared at him. "If you think you can bully me into this, you're wrong. I don't want to marry you. Why can't you understand that?" She fought back the tears that threatened to overtake her. She was exhausted and this man was going to drive her mad. "Why?" she let the question hang in the air. It was a long time before he responded.

"Why not? The way I see it you are in need of a husband and I'm in need of a wife." Sesshomaru calmly picked up the papers and handed them to her.

"I would suggest you take a look at these before making any rash decisions. I don't see what the problem is by this morning half the ton believes we are engaged. If Lady Kikyo lives up to her reputation the gossip will be all over town by tonight."

She snatched the papers from his hand. "I don't need a husband."

"I beg to differ. It would seem that after Miss Sango marries you would be left alone and even though I believe the Matsamura's are very generous people you really are only a companion to their daughter." That hurt her. He could tell from the look on her face. But at the moment he didn't care. She had to see reason. "Or are you expecting to go and live with her and her husband?"

She looked aghast and after a few tense seconds she said, "Please leave. I need sometime alone." She was on the verge of tears but she sure as hell was not going to cry in front of him. He stood immobile in front of her. He caught her trembling chin on the palm of his hand and lifted her face up to look at him. "I will do as you ask this time. But I will return in the morning. You need to accept the inevitable." He leaned forward, she tried to remove his hand from her chin but he held her still and kissed her. It was a light touch in comparison to the kisses she'd had earlier, but it made her shiver. He released her and left her alone.

'For now.' He thought.

A/N: What that heck is going on!

Later. J


	12. Twelve

Reviews, I love them. Thank You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12 - Twelfth

Sango waited in the hall until she saw Lord Sesshomaru leave the parlor. She found Kagome looking out the window, tears falling freely down her cheeks. She was holding some papers in her hand. 'The marriage contracts no doubt.' Sango felt a pang of guilt. She could have warned her. She knew this was going to be difficult for her but she couldn't betray her mother's confidence and knowing Kagome she would have bolted if she had known in advance. She made her way to the crying girl and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I should have told you."

Kagome raised her head a wiped at her tears. "You knew. You knew about this and didn't tell me. Why?" She choked on a sob. "I thought you were my friend." The moment she said it she regret it. Who was she to scold while she herself hadn't behaved at all like a friend that very morning?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sure you had your reasons."

Sango gave her a hug. Kagome felt her heart crumble. She wiped her tears with her handkerchief and tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone right now." Kagome said tearing herself away from her dear friend.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sango followed her out the door.

"I'm fine. I just have some reading to do." Kagome said lifting the papers she had in her hand, in an attempt at lightheartedness she didn't feel.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know not to disturb you."

"Thank you." Kagome climbed the stairs one at a time.

She reached her room and locked the door. By the time she reached her desk she didn't feel like crying anymore. She had to find a solution. In truth, she thought, the easiest thing to do was to just accept the marriage that way she wouldn't have to stay as a permanent guest in this house. Lady Matsamura probably wanted her out and that is why she agreed to this arrangement without asking her. It would also be a way out of her attraction towards Inuyasha. She needed to stay away from him. She didn't want to hurt Sango. Kagome took a look at the papers in her hand and decided to read them later. She was too exhausted and too confused to read. She placed them on her vanity and a few minutes later she fell into a restless sleep.

Two days later…

'No' Kagome thought. She couldn't confront anyone while she looked like a carriage had run her over. She walked towards the drapes to pull them open wider when she noticed Sango was being handed on to a very handsome looking curricle led by two massive white horses. She then saw Inuyasha vault into the driver's seat. Kagome thought he looked dashing in his driving attire and Sango looked beautiful and cheery in her blue dress. 'They do make a good looking couple.' She thought sadly. She shook her head and gathered her resolve. She'd spent enough time sulking. She decided that it was time to go out and live. She just hoped she could get through the next week. Sango's engagement ball was in six days. She rang for the maid. She had a lot to do before the Clarington ball tonight.

Sango returned from her drive in the park with Inuyasha flushed and happy. Although, a little bit put off by Inuyasha's distant and sometimes gruff manner. But it didn't matter to her. He was fascinating. She couldn't stop looking at him. He had eyes she could just loose herself in. She had spent most of the drive looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She even caught some of the women looking at him from behind fans and giggling. But what bothered her was they had been alone for a good hour and they were engaged, but he still hadn't kissed her. Actually they had been alone on other occasions and he never seemed to even want to try. 'Was my future husband not attracted to me?' Sango thought, but dismissed it immediately. 'He is just a very proper sort of man. That's it.'

Her maid came to help her with her pelisse and bonnet and said

"Miss Kagome would like to see you Ma'am."

"Oh she's awake?" Sango said surprised.

"Yes ma'am. And she's in a state. She asked to have a bath brought up and she wanted her things ready for the ball tonight. She's acting very strange."

"Thank you Betsy. I'll go see her right now."

Sango knocked once at the door and tried the knob. It opened easily this time unlike the other times she had tried in the past two days. She was pleasantly surprised to find Kagome dressed in a cheerful pink gown, it was one of her old ones but she looked a lot better than she'd had the last time Sango tried to talk to her.

"Well," Sango began hands on her hips, "I was beginning to think you'd never open that door for me ever again." Kagome's eyes looked sorrowful and Sango felt bad for teasing her. "I'm sorry. I was only joking." Sango sat on the bed and looked at her friend. "I understand you needed time to sort things out, you don't have to deal with things alone you know. I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

"I know and I appreciate that. But this was something I need to do for myself. I got myself into this mess and I'll get myself out." Kagome sighed and said "But I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Sango was alarmed now by the look in Kagome's eyes.

"Look at me! How am I supposed to be ready in time to attend the Clarington Ball tonight looking like this?" Kagome motioned to her face. Sango got closer and upon closer inspection she saw the dark circles under her usually cheery blue eyes and she looked rather pale. Sango smiled and said "Don't worry, leave it to me."

In the shadows in the alley behind one of the most notorious brothels in town, a hooded figure waited. The client was inside probably enjoying some sort of debauchery. Clients were few and far between but those who wanted certain deeds done always came with offers of large quantities of money. Money no one in their right mind could refuse.

Suddenly the back door opened and a gust of warm air escaped smelling of tobacco and sex. A man encased in a black great coat staggered outside. He looked around the alley his face was partially covered by the high collar of the coat. He caught sight of the hooded figure and closed the distance between them in a few shaky strides.

"What are you doing here?" The man said his speech slightly slurred but angry nonetheless.

"I need my payment." The hooded figure declared.

"You haven't accomplished anything yet. I know for a fact your ridiculous plan failed." The man said angry. "I will not give you one penny till I get what I want."

The hooded figure laughed. "You fool. Not only is my plan coming along very well, but I done you a very big favor by disposing of the runner that had been assigned to watch your every move."

The man was is shock. "What!"

"Yes, it seems our little friend wanted to keep an eye on you. It seems he doesn't trust you to stay away."

"That bastard." He spat. "Fine, you'll get your money. When will this be done?"

"Just be patient. You will have what's coming to you soon enough." The hooded figure turned and walked away leaving the client salivating at the prospect this alliance would bring him.


	13. Thirteen

Okay guys, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Here is the chapter that gave me a very hard time in writing and since it's the last one that needed revision it will take me at least a week or two to write the next one. This one had given me mayor writer's block but hopefully the inspiration is still flowing. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru read the cryptive message he had received earlier with a bored curiosity.

_My Dear Sir,_

_It would be to your advantage to attend the Clarington ball this evening._

_ Yours Truly _

_ A friend_

Sesshomaru didn't respond well to mysterious messages, ultimatums, or threats, but he had to admit he was intrigued. The boredom that had consumed him the last couple of days was getting the better of him. He was actually thinking about going to this ball. Since his elusive fiancée to be was giving him the brush off, he needed to find a way of keeping himself occupied. He was not in a mood to indulge her any longer though. He hated women that enjoyed sulking. Short of scaling her walls and breaking in through her window, he had tried anything he could to see her. He had even enlisted the help of Lady Sango in trying to figure out a way to see Miss Kagome Higurashi. But it seemed she was not seeing anyone including her best friend.

Sesshomaru sat in the study pondering his dilemma when Inuyasha came into the room, when he noticed Sesshomaru was there he almost turned on his heel to leave. He had been avoiding him for days now. Not only did Inuyasha know that this was childish but he'd been having trouble getting Kagome out of his head. He was constantly thinking of their encounter. Even though he hadn't seen her since then, he kept thinking about it. He couldn't even muster any enthusiasm for his own fiancée. He hesitated but walked into the room and went straight to the brandy decanter. Sesshomaru looked up from his note to find the elusive Inuyasha pouring himself a drink.

"Would you mind pouring one for me?" Sesshomaru asked politely. He knew Inuyasha had been avoiding him and he couldn't imagine why it had been days since they'd been in the same room for more than a couple of minutes. Sesshomaru was beginning to think everyone was avoiding him.

"Here you go." Inuyasha handed the glass to Sesshomaru and made to walk out of the room when Sesshomaru spoke,

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or am I going to have to beat it out of you like I used to do when we were kids?" Inuyasha stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

"I'm starting to think everyone is avoiding me. First my fiancée and now you." At this Inuyasha stiffened.

Inuyasha changed the subject. "Has Miss Higurashi accepted your offer?" He was fishing for information. He had told himself on several occasions to just leave the girl alone, but he couldn't help himself. Inuyasha took a seat on the chair opposite Sesshomaru. 'Might as well get this over with.' Inuyasha thought.

"Not officially, but there really is no reason for her to refuse me. I've made sure of that." Sesshomaru said a vague smile crossing his face.

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha could say.

Later that night….

The Clarington mansion was like most the mansions on the fashionable part of town. Huge and overcrowded. Inuyasha had had his fill of balls and soirées; he only attended in order to escort his fiancé. All he truly desired was to return to the quiet country life he was used to. He had agreed to meet Sango at 10 pm. It was now 10:05. She was late. He never understood why females where always late. If she didn't show in the next 15 minutes he would leave, he'd had enough of the trappings of Society for one night. As soon as he finished that thought the butler cleared his throat to make his usual announcement of who were the most recent guests to arrive,

"Lady Sango Matsamura and Miss Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru was deep in play at one of the card tables in one of the parlors open to guests. He was currently winning since his opponents loved to drink and didn't take care with their cards. He was up three hundred pounds and he mentally thanked the person that had sent the note.

Inuyasha was surprised to see her. He looked past his fiancée and caught her eye. She lowered her lashes. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. He glanced at his fiancée and cursed his body for not having the same reaction to her like he had to the other. But he had vowed that he would behave and things were going to be different and that he would apologize and all will be back to normal. Except for the matter of murder he needed to look into.

Later, Kagome stood by one of the windows looking out into the dark night sky. She felt better about her decision, especially since her erratic emotions were under better control than she'd hoped. She blamed it on nerves and physical reaction. She wasn't really in love with Inuyasha Fleming. They had greeted each other politely and none of the excitement she previously felt was there. 'That's because you were in a crowded ballroom and he wasn't touching you.' Her conscience screamed. Inuyasha asked Sango for a dance and left Kagome at the edge of the dance floor. Inuyasha swept Sango into a waltz and she was happy to go.

Lady Kikyo had been watching Kagome ever since she entered the ballroom. When she was finally alone she caught up with her by the windows. "Miss Higurashi, how nice to see you up and about. I had heard you were ill."

"Well as you can see I'm quite recovered. If you would excuse me, I have someone to find." Kagome could not possibly spend another minute in that woman's company she raised the hairs in the back of her neck at times.

She made her way across the ballroom her gaze drifting back and forth. She knew he was here somewhere, she'd discreetly asked the majordomo if Lord Sesshomaru had arrived this evening. She'd been told he was in the card tables but a quick glance into the rooms proved that to be wrong. She was about to take another turn when the sight of Sango and Inuyasha dancing caught her eye. He'd greeted her with the utmost politeness and he'd asked about her health, before he took Sango by the arm and left her standing there which suited her fine since his close proximity unsettled her. She couldn't help however look at him from behind her fan. Warm and exciting memories flooded her mind and she quickly shook them away.

She needed to focus and not loose her nerve. She resumed her search. The ballroom was crammed full of people and as she walked by she was greeted by a few acquaintances. Unfortunately she was distracted for a moment and stumbled only to have her arm caught by Count Houshi. She quickly broke free of his grasp and fled as discreetly as possible in the opposite direction. She was so startled by the count that she wasn't watching where she was going and crashed against someone's chest when she looked up to apologize amber eyes met hers.

"Lord Sesshomaru" It came out a little too breathless than Kagome would have liked.

Sesshomaru had been surprised to see her there. He hoped it had been her who'd sent the note. She had obviously stopped hiding from him. He kept the scowl firm on his face. He was going to teach his future wife that she couldn't hide from him.

"Miss Higurashi it's nice to see you up and about. I had begun to wonder if you would ever recover." Sarcasm dripped from his words. Kagome swallowed. This was going to be difficult. He was angry, she understood his anger but she didn't care. Who was he to go plotting behind her back? She rallied her courage and said equally sarcastic "As you can see I'm quite recovered." She paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I would like a word with you."

'Interesting' Sesshomaru thought.

"Very well would you care to take a stroll in the garden so we can have our discussion?"

Kagome paled. "No," She said hastily. She will live very well if she never visited a garden at night again. She leaned into him to whisper as discreetly as possible,

"What I meant was for you to call on me tomorrow afternoon. There is much to discuss."

Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome and Sesshomaru talking and when Kagome leaned close in order to whisper to Sesshomaru, a great rush jealousy flashed through him, he tightened his grip on Sango's hand.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned about the death grip he had on her hand. Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the couple and tried to regain his self control. He looked down at the woman he was dancing with she looked truly worried and he realized the grip he had on her hand. He loosened the grip and guided her back to the edge of the floor. Without a word he kissed the injured hand and left her standing there puzzled at his behavior as he made his way out the front door.


End file.
